catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Leader's Den/archive 1
If you need to ask me anything, feel free. (: --Ravenstar Excuse me Ravenstar, but last night, I had a dream at the Moonpool. Darkwing said Stay out of shadows and run by river. ''--Cloudpoppy. Ravenstar: -looks thoughtful- Did she say you needed to get something, or talk to a certain cat...? Wetstar-*pads in* Ravenstar, Icestorm told me you were attacking our border the other day. Ravenstar: -growls- I was simply patroling with a few of my warriors along the WindClan border, and Icestorm attacked Magiceyes on our side of the border. Wetstar-*hums* Magiceyes called us WindClan kittypets, eh? Ravenstar: Your warriors picked a fight. I asked them what they were doing so close to the border - I thought they might need to talk to me. Icestorm asked if we wanted to fight, and after an insult from Magiceyes, Icestorm launched himself over the border. Firepelt: "What is it Ravenstar?" Ravenstar sighs. "Silvertail and Forestheart are not the true parents of Sunkit and Stormkit. Have you ever seen the way they glow? They were born in StarClan, the kits of two dead cats. One of which was a former ThunderClan she-cat, Coppernose, and the other was a former SkyClan tom, Crowflight. They were born in StarClan, and sent down to Earth by their parents. They don't remember being in StarClan, and nobody can tell them. They were born with powers, Firepelt." Firepelt: Firepelt looks on with interest. "Is what Im hearing true? Stormkit and Sunkit are Starclan born kits, and no-one will ever tell them? I have noticed the way they glowed, but I did'nt know exactly why. Even throughout there whole lives, no matter how old they are, they will never know there true parents? Finding your true parents in death is a shocking thing, and I think they should know at some point, when there NOT in Starclan. But if you and Starclan wish me to not speak of it, I won't." Firepelt sighs Ravenstar shakes her head. "At the moment, only you and I know. Not even Silvertail and Forestheart. Coppernose came to me in a dream. They will find out, but it is not our job to tell them." Firepelt narrows eyes and shakes head. "You can trust me not to tell them, I just don't like hiding it from Stormkit about where he came from. I wont tell them, I just wish I knew who will." Sunkit: *eavesdropping, walks in* StarClan? Me and Stormkit are from StarClan? Glowing? *looks at her own fur to find it glowing brightly* WHOA! *shakes head* Powers..... *eyes turn blank and her fur suddenly stands on end and she closes her eyes and a wave of water shoots out from the earth's surface and carries Sunkit to the entrance of the den* Forestheart: Sunkit? AHHH! *finds her surfing on a wave* Sunkit stop that NOW! *her wave washes over him* Sunkit: Sorry, father! Did you know me and Stormkit are from StarClan and have powers? Forestheart: *fur drips and his ears prick up* Powers? StarClan? What is this I hear? Ravenstar closes his eyes. "Yes. Sunkit and Stormkit are your kits, but they have other parents as well, in StarClan. Sunkit has powers with water, and Stormkit is already an amazing hunter and fighter. Silvertail doesn't know," she added, so Forestheart wouldn't be upset with his mate. "I was planning on telling you, but not this soon." Stormkit pads in, wide-eyed. "We're from StarClan?" he said in awe. "Yes, little kit.Im sorry. I wanted to keep this a secret for your safty, Ravenstar and I." Firepelt meows with pain in voice "Does this mean I can't be an apprentice?" Stormkit whimpered. Poppypaw: Ravenstar? Ravenstar gritted her teeth, then sighed. "Yes, Poppypaw?" Firepelt sighs. "You can still be an apprentice, and try to lead a normal life." (Get on IRC) Ravenstar nods. "Yes, why don't you become an apprentice, Stormkit?" (We'll do the ceremony on IRC. Hawkey, if you're on, get on the IRC. I'll go ahead and make Sunkit and apprentice.) Poppypaw: I had a dream, Echowaves's parents said that Echowave has a sickness and the cure...i have to find... Forestheart: *eyes are glazed with shock and turns around and pads out of the den* Sunkit: *whimpers* Daddy?? *looks up at Ravenstar, Firepelt, Stormkit, and Poppypaw, terrified* '''Meeting' Rubystar: Ravenstar? *Walks in wearily* your Clan didn't seem to like me in your camp. What is it? Ravenstar pads over to her. "I'm quite worried about how Wetstar was acting." Rubystar: Yes, I noticed that - *stops and pricked ears* Do you hear that? It's coming from your border... Ravenstar's eyes flew wide in alarm. "I'll gather a patrol. Will... will you bring a RiverClan patrol?" (Nevermind go to ThunderClan border) Lives Firepelt: "I was wondering gow many lives you have left. I heard some cats think I have ambition and that im dangerous, and once you lose your last life,because they think I think there the obvious choic ,so i'll claw my way to deputy. I wondered how many lives you really have left." Bubblekit Firepelt: "I have bad news concering Bubblekit. It seems as if he is being mentored by Foxheart in his dreams. He's teaching him dangerous things, and this move called the killing trick? He said Foxheart says it works on prey and leaders. He also said Foxheart will tell him if there any cats that deserve to die, and quite frankly, Im worried for the whole clan, or clans." ---- Silver Trees Rubystar: Firestar? Winterfall and Cloverheart said you wanted to talk to me about Silver Trees. Meeting Forestheart: "Firestar! Firestar! Icestorm is being taught by the Dark Forest! She is being taught DANGEROUS moves from Foxheart and Blaze. I recognized Blaze's famous killing bite, as well as Foxheart's killing trick. We have to do something before she hurts somebody!" Echowave: He knows that. were in them... Forestheart: *widens eyes in shock* Dark forest is at war with us and StarClan! Firestar! Firestar: *looks harassed and tired* "I know this. You would be suprised what I know." Hawkfire's Spirit: *whispers in Firestar's ear* Tigers and Foxes will Blaze through the forest to reach the Ice. Firestar: "Hawkfire...." "I know about Tigerdawn and Foxheart and Blazeflame training Icestorm in dark ways." Lightfire pads in "Batstar, Copperkit and Icekit need to be apprentices and Copperkit has a complaint. She wants Burnpelt to be her mentor." "Burnpelt has only just become a warrior himself," Batstar pointed out. "Thats the problem." Lightfire replied Batstar raised an eyebrow. "I know just what's going on, Lightfire," she sighed. "Do you think I would do something to help love, being who I am?" "I don't know." Lightfire sighed Apprentices Nightwhisker: Hello Batstar *pads in* I would like to ask you if you would make Dawnkit, Smallkit, Mosskit, and Bluekit apprentices? A death in the heart of ThunderClan. (sounds all dark and mysterious... :D) Forestheart: *a tear rolls down his cheek* Batstar, Stratuscloud died of Blackcough this afternoon. His last words were, "keep my memory alive". He was so young....only 13 moons old, and my best friend. *voice falters* Apprentices Fawndapple elegantly padded into the leaders den, blinking her eyes against the sudden darkness, then they got use to it. "Batstar?" She meowed, prodding the leader with a single paw. "You have 3 kits dying to be apprentices, and they are of age. Moonkit, Finchkit, and Firekit are just growing bigger, and are up to no good in the nursery!" She purred "I suggest you make them apprentices within a few days time." The medicine cat advised Elder Swiftpelt padded into Nightstar's den. "Nightstar, I would like to join the elders." Nightstar pricked her ears and padded over to Swiftpelt. She dipped her head. "If that is your wish. We will have your ceremony tonight." Swiftpelt dipped her head gratefully. "Thank you, Nightstar." She turned and exited the den, her old bones creaking. Category:Location